Alone in Aperture
by Ihavelostmysanity
Summary: Humanized Wheatley and Morality both find themselves running from a mysterious figure who has taken GLaDOS's place. In the meantime they have to find the other cores who have suspiciously disappeared.
1. They've gone

Wheatley sat up, his blonde straggly hair draping over his face. His bright blue eyes glowed brightly in his small empty room, all that was there was a bed, small unit and a desk. There was a knock at the door which was closely followed by a soft gentle voice. "Wheatley" the voice called quietly. He didn't answer, his eyes were only half open and was still not fully awake. "Wheatley" it came again "Wheatley, please answer." Another knock, this time a little louder. "hold on!" he grunted and threw the bedcovers off himself and they landed on a heap on the floor. He shuffled over to the door and threw it open, on the other side stood Morality, her hand raised to knock again. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"  
"As a matter of fact you di-" he stopped when he realised who it was, he didn't want to hurt her feelings. "No, no absolutely bot, I was already awake" he smiled at her kindly, eyes glancing awkwardly in different directions. She suddenly burst out into tears and fell to the floor, cradling her head in her hands. "Morality, what's wrong? Has something happened?" he knelt down beside her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "I-it's the others: Space, Curiosity, Anger, t-t-they've all gone!" she buried her face further into her hands.  
"Wait what? How could that have happened? Maybe they're just hiding or have been summoned by GlaDOS. Let's have a look!" He tried to pull her up onto her feet but she refused. "No, Wheatley! There were screams and gun shots, I locked my door so they wouldn't get in but-but...when I looked outside they were gone and-and...the walls, they were covered with-with...b-b-blood!"  
"Are you sure, I mean that is probably incorrect" he smiled cheekily.  
"Wheatley, why won't you just listen to me?" At this point she would have been shouting but instead she was only talking quietly in the same tone. Wheatley frowned sadly and helped her up, gesturing for her to come into his bedroom and she did. "Do you know what happed?" he flicked the light on and she sat down on the bed. "No, that's why I came to you...I had no where to go" she tried to wipe the tears off her face but her hand was already wet.  
"Here" Wheatley passed his bedcovers to her and she dabbed her face. "I think we should look for them" he moved a strike of hair off her face with his finger, it was damp and sticky. "I don't think we should" she shook her head and fiddled with the covers nervously.  
"But something could have happened to them, if what you said what happened is true then they're probably in trouble."  
"Fine...where would we go first?"  
"Who do you think? There's only one person that comes to my mind" he laughed and then rubbed her knee reassuringly. "It's the only person that could has the heart to do something like that, if it's not her I'd get worried, right now we should just keep calm and look for them."  
"GLaDOS...yeah" he walked over to the door and grabbed the door handle, Morality watching him blankly. Even though she didn't want to go, she knew she really had no choice. No way was she going to persuade him not to go, that was hard to do.  
"c'mon, let's go" she nodded and stood up, walking towards the door. Wheatley flicked the light off and they walked out into the corridor.


	2. Turrets

Morality and Wheatley were both walking along the corridor, Wheatley rabbling on about utter rubbish, as usual. "Let's go and inspect the cores rooms first, if you have any ideas, you probably don't but if you do, feel free to bring them forward" Morality shrugged and continued along behind him. As they turned the final corridor, now facing the cores rooms, they gasped at the scene before them. Tables were on their sides, carpet ripped, wallpaper draping off the walls and small red dots dotted about the place...blood. Morality began to sob again, Wheatley now rubbing her back reassuringly in small circular motions. "This is how I saw it before" she mumbled quietly, her words barely audible.  
"What do their rooms look like inside, is it bad, should I have a look?" Morality began to sob harder as Wheatley pushed the door to Angers' room open. The inside was torn, bed sheets ripped and carpet no longer attached to the floor. It could of been Anger who did that but I highly doubt it. He didn't want to search any further, it was clear that Morality was telling the truth, he walked back out into the corridor and closed the blood stained door. "I shouldn't have done that, now I just feel really bad, I'll try and think about something nice...Nope, thinking about Chell made it even worse, ugh! I've got cramp now" he hunched over and wrapped his arms around his stomach, his head pounding as the artificial blood was pumped through it. He took a deep breath and shuffled over to the door across from them, the door that led to the elevator. Morality urged him back but she soon found herself on the platform on the opposing side. Wheatley had pulled her through, he was never patient. As they walked slowly towards the elevator, Wheatley was grinning, thoughts flying through his head. 'I can't believe it, this is the most she's ever talked to me in years...This is great' he didn't realise he was grinning so when Morality gave him a confused look, he immediately frowned, guessing that was why she was looking at him. "Are you okay?" She tilted her head slightly, he short black hair now resting on her shoulders.  
"What? Oh, yeah, I'm completely fine" he walked into the elevator and turned to Morality who was now standing staring at him. As they looked at each other, a young girl with long brown hair walked through the door. "Morality, turret!" he yelled and pulled her into the elevator, the doors now closing. The young girl flicked her arms, two large machine guns now forming around her hands. "No, no! Don't leave yet!" She screamed at them as the elevator began to move. "I just need to...to he-" she stopped screaming and cupped her hands over her ears. Her mouth was open like she was yelling at full volume but it was silent, she fell to the ground, steam now rising fro her lifeless body. "Wheatley, what just-" Wheatley cut her off with his immediate reply.  
"I have absolutely no idea" he shook his head as the elevator continued towards their destination. Every time they passed a platform, they were expecting turrets, they were there but were all now either silently screaming or were already on the floor like the girl prior. They looked at each other but didn't dare to say a word, they knew that something wasn't right. Yes, GLaDOS wasn't the nicest of people but surly she wouldn't do this to her beloved turrets, would she? They put the matter aside and directed their thoughts to the room they were descending into, they were now entering GLaDOS's chamber.


	3. Vivienne

They stepped out of the elevator cautiously, a large set of stairs ahead of them. "C'mon the lets get this sorted" Wheatley started up the steps but Morality clutched onto his sleeve. "It's a bad idea" she spoke softly, refusing to walk into GLaDoS's chamber.  
"Pansy, it'll be fine, c'mon!" He smiled and she let go, both of them now starting up the stairs. As they reached the top, they stopped, they were expecting bad but this was worse. Lying in the middle of the floor was GLaDOS, no longer attaché to the mainframe and unconscious. "What the-" Wheatley couldn't believe his eyes, he must be dreaming. If GLaDOS wasn't in control of the facility then who was? Morality ran over to GLaDOS and shook her shoulder gently in an attempt to wake her. "There's no point, she can't help you" a mysterious voice came from the corner of the room, her voice echoing off the walls. "Eh...hello?" Wheatley strained his eyes,trying to see who the figure was. They emerged from the shadows, a huge grin spread across their pale white face. "Hello, Wheatley" she laughed, the walls shaking. "Hi" he waved at her cheekily. She was now hooked up to the mainframe, now in control of the entire facility. "Morality, did my friends forget to pick you up with the others? Shame, guess I'm just going to have to talk to both of you" she tilted her head and moved towards her, Morality now backing away slightly. She edged over to Wheatley and gulped loudly. "May I ask your name?" Wheatley asked casually with on hand tucked into his pocket. "Vivienne" she answered simply, bending Down and stroking GLaDOS on the cheek with a gloved hand, GLaDOS not flinching as the soft gold silk pressed against her skin. "Wheatley, we should go" Morality tugged at his sleeve gently but he ignored her. "What have you done with the others?" He asked sternly, he was having a sort of staring contest with Vivienne. His question was soon answered for a large screen flickered on behind them, now showing the cores lying in an enclosed room. Each one of them groaning, covered in blood stains, except for Curiosity for some reason, she seemed to be fine, just slightly bruised and cut. "They can be a bit rough at times" Vivienne gestured to a small group of boys (turrets) that were now standing next to her. They were different though, they seemed bigger and fiercer than those that GLaDOS creates. They both gulped and Morality tried hard to avoid making eye contact, however she couldn't help glancing at her every now and then. "Now, let's have a little fun shall we?" A small opening formed next to her and a steel claw descended from the ceiling, pushing them both into the space. She laughed heartily as she closed it behind them, now in front of them was an endless abyss of black and a metal pathway that led straight into it. They had no light sources so they had no choice, the screen that was on the wall lit up and Vivienne appeared, glancing at the pathway as a hint that they were meant to go that way. Intimidated by her large brown eyes, they started into the darkness.


	4. Anger

Morality crept behind Wheatley as they edged further along the metal pathway, each step took them further into the darkness. It felt like they had been walking for hours, realistically only about twenty minutes but that's what it felt like. "Where are we going?" Morality mumbled quietly.  
"Not sure, let's just keep walking, and maybe we'll find someone" Wheatley said reassuringly, trying to lighten the mood a bit but it didn't really help. Wheatley stopped suddenly and Morality jumped in fright, ahead of them were two small red lights, looking a lot like eyes. "Anger!" Morality ran forward, pulling the figure out towards them, she was right, it was Anger and he was cut and bruised. How weird is it for an android to bruise? Anyway, he didn't look like he was fully awake, he was just groaning and swinging his head about fiercely for some odd reason. "Anger? Hello?" Wheatley clicked his fingers in his face only to find he was being ignored. "Someone's moved him, Vivienne moved them" Wheatley rolled his eyes and lifter Angers arm over his shoulder, Morality did the same but she didn't really help much. "Oh, well done, Wheatley" a screen next to them flickered on and Vivienne appeared once again, clapping her hands. "That was boring don't you think? Not enough fun" she giggled and bit her lip in thought. "Hehe, let's try this" a large platform suddenly became visible next to them and they stepped on. It began to move and Vivienne disappeared. Anger, now fully awake, was on all fours on the floor, shaking his head. "Anger!" Morality bent down and gave him a quick hug, Anger staying still like he was being attacked by a wasp or a spider or something like that. "Guys...I think we should go" Wheatley tapped Morality's shoulder and she stood up with Anger. In front of them, staring at them blankly was a group of boys (turrets) huge machine guns in their hands. GLaDOS's turrets were on the floor, lifeless and still. The three cores began to back away, stopping at the dead end, they had no where to go. "Target acquired" they all shouted, closely followed by the clicking if their guns, ready to fire. They all began to fire, the bullets coming towards them at one hundred miles an hour. Wheatley only had one idea in mind to escape and it wasn't a good one but it was all they could do. He jumped forward and pushed the cores of the edge, Wheatley climbing off behind them and grabbing onto the metal bar underneath. "Wheatley! Were going to die" Morality whispered sternly, Anger was holding onto the bar with one hand and helping her hold on with the other. "Just keep a hold of Anger and we'll be fine" he smiled nervously, he knew perfectly well that he would fall first. "For goodness sake, Wheatley!" Morality suddenly blurted out, covering her mouth afterwards. She only did that when she couldn't hold it in anymore and this was a really bad time to do it. Wheatley and Anger both frowned, the turrets now walking over to the part they were dangling from. They looked down only to see no one, the cores had climbed under and were now climbing up at the it her side, at the back of the turrets. "Go, go, go" Wheatley whispered and they ran along the platform to a door at the far end, the door the turrets had came through. The door opened loudly and they ran through, the turrets turning towards them with their Gus ready to fire. Wheatley waved cheekily and pressed a large button on the wall. The platform fell, taking the turrets down with it, screaming loudly.


	5. And GLaDOS is back

They stammered through into the next room, the sound of the smash when the platform hit the ground now bouncing off the walls. "Wheatley?" Morality mumbled then grabbed Angers arm.  
"Yeah-" he frowned, they had somehow managed to get into GLaDOS's, eh I mean Vivienne's chamber again. She was hovering above them, holding GLaDOS from her collar and she was struggling to get away. Morality gasped and Anger grunted. "And she is?" He groaned and rolled his eyes towards Wheatley. "Aw, Wheatley. Why haven't you told his about me" she shook her head and suddenly let to of GLaDOS, she fell to the floor with a crash. You could probably tell that none of the androids were sure how GLaDOS would react for none of them dared to go and help her up. She managed to get up onto her feet and limp over it them, a look of disgust in her eyes. "Have fun guys!" Vivienne waved as the floor disappeared underneath them. After about five minutes of falling they landed in a wire netting. They landed in the netting at a high speed, Wheatley landing in a painful upside down position, Anger landing on his face, Morality landing on her back and GLaDOS had grabbed a bar, seconds before they hit the netting so had now jumped off and was standing impatiently across from them. "Vivienne was right, you are stupid...oh wait, I've got a better word, moron!" GLaDOS shook her head and laughed, stepping over Anger who had his back arched in pain. Wheatley moved his head back and forth, his neck throbbing. Morality was fine, her back stung a little but she was alright. "Do not call me a moron!" Wheatley said sternly, standing up, struggling to keep his balance on the netting. "Man alive, that hurt" Morality mumbled in agreement. GLaDOS was already walking away from them, at least she knew where she was going. "Oi! Wait up!" Wheatley shouted after her. GLaDOS stopped and put a hand to her hip. "Fine, c'mon you moron" she didn't turn round, only roll her eyes and mumble something to herself quietly. "Let's go guys" Morality jumped up quietly whereas Anger didn't even attempt to move, he was still in the same position, his back arched over and cradling his neck. "C'mon Anger" Wheatley nudged him with his foot but he only got a grumble in reply. "ANGER!" GLaDOS suddenly screamed, her finger pointing to the space next to her. Anger groaned and began to crawl along the netting, Wheatley and Morality looking at each other surprisingly.


	6. glass

GLaDOS was acting her typical self and was leading the small party, telling the androids what to do and making sure they did it right. They followed her through corridors and pathways, Wheatley trying to get a conversation going with her but it wasn't really working. "Surprised Vivienne hasn't used neurotoxin against us yet?" he asked impatiently, GLaDOS just rolled her eyes and sped up her walking speed in reply. "How do you think Chell's doing?" He tried to make eye contact with her and she sighed. Turning abruptly on her heels, she looked him in the eyes. "Wheatley! Shut up!" he voice was loud and sounded hollow in the corridor.  
"Alright, alright. Just on a personal note, how dod you think she's doing out there with companion cube?" He grinned clumsily and she pointed at him sternly.  
"Right. that's it! You should be thankful that I brought you back down from space, what's the thanks I get? A little moron trying to annoy me by asking stupid questions. Don't think I won't send you back up there!" The other androiuds just watched intriguingly, Anger growling slightly. Angers' growl was quiet but still she heard. "Shut up!" she yelled at him, face going slightly red with anger. She elbowed Wheatley in the stomach, a hint for him to go away and she continued to walk along the corridor. Wheatley, who had clearly gotten the message and is stomach now stinging slightly, backed away towards the other cores who were shaking their heads. "There's no point" Morality mumbled.  
"In what?"  
"Trying to talk to her, you know she hates you even more now for what you did" Morality spoke softly, making sure GLaDOS couldn't hear what she was saying.  
"What! What did I do?" He raised his hands innocently and smiled.  
"You took over the facility! You were a selfish-" she was cut off by Anger.  
"a selfish b*stard who deserved to be punished" he growled.  
"I am not a selfish b*stard" he looked at him surprisingly.  
"Sorry, her words" Morality gestured to GLaDOS who was ahead of them. Suddenly, all the lights began to burst, glass flying androids crouched down, Wheatley guarding himself with his hands and Anger leaning over Morality who had just got the fright of her life. GLaDOS however, just stood still and watched the glass fall upon her, watching the androids look up at her.  
"It's just glass you little morons"  
"Man alive, don't tell us that. At least we're fine, you've got a massive shard of glass in your shoulder." Wheatley stood up and looked at her shoulder, the artificial blood seeping out. Instead, GLaDOS just shrugged and slowly pulled it out, trying hard not to show any reaction to it. She dropped the blood covered glass on the floor and the other androids gave her surprised looks. Calmly, she continued through the dark glass covered corridor, the blood still dripping from her shoulder.


	7. Anemia

They had been walking through the seemingly endless corridors for hours, the androids, including GLaDOS, now just dragging themselves along. GLaDOS was suffering from anemia, which means she was loosing blood, fast. Her face was pale and her eye lids were heavy. The life slowly draining from her eyes. She had been like this for quite some time now, whenever the androids tried to help she would threaten or ignore them. Although she tried to stay ahead, she was weakening, after time, her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. "Oh my god!" Morality ran over to her, tapping her on the face lightly to keep her awake. Anger was staring at them, he had no idea on what to do. "Man alive, do you think she's gonna be okay?" Wheatley bent down and lifted her chin slightly, the life slowly draining from her eyes. It was unlike GLaDOS to show her pain, a tears had escaped from her eyes and made their way down her pale white cheeks. She attempted to get back up onto her feet but with the amount of blood she had lossed, her body had frown numb and weak. "We cant do anything here, she needs to be connected to the mainframe" Morality was still tapping her gently, waking her up every time she drifted off. "We need to keep going" Wheatley nodded to Anger and he picked her up, flinging her on his back. She groaned and tried to say something but instead, she spluttered up bold from her mouth and nose. Morality frowned and blinked a tear away which had formed at the side of her eye. "S-stay with us" Morality, now able to do it without being threatened, pulled a cloth from her belt and pressed it on the wound on her shoulder. It looked like it was infected, the skin around it had began to black and her pulse was slowing. "Wheatley, she's not goin to make it" Morality sighed, trying to ignore the sticky blood that was now on her hands. As soon as Wheatley heard the words, he spun round and looked GLaDOS straight in the eyes. She tried to look away but Wheatley wasn't having any of her nonsense, without hesitation, he slapped her, hard. Her eyes were wide now, looking at him silently. "W-what...m-moron" she spluttered but Wheatley ignored it. "Don't you dare leave us now! Vivienne is not getting away with this, not if I have anything to shay about it!" He looked at her sternly, shooting daggers into her eyes. GLaDOS gulped, her throat sore and dry, she nodded. Morality smiled and they continued on, Wheatley now the one leading the group.


	8. Water

The androids were growing tired, dragging their feet along the floor. Anger had began to moan quietly, this annoyed GLaDOS who was barely awake. Wheatley was surprisingly far ahead of them, although he was out of breath, he was determined to get his revenge on Vivienne. He didn't know what he was going to do, his only plan - to make it up as he goes along. Morality was breathing quietly but heavily, she knew that soon she'd just give up. It was impossible to walk quietly, every time they took a step, a loud crunch of broken glass came from beneath them. "Sh!" Wheatley stopped abruptly and they all looked at him in confusion but they were relieved that they could stop walking. "what?" Morality asked softly.  
"Did you hear that?" They all held their breath for a moment, straining their ears to hear the slightest noise. Right enough, there was a small moaning coming from the corner ahead of them. Not thinking twice, Wheatley walked round towards it, leaving the androids behind him, they couldn't be bothered taking another step to see who it was. Wheatley walked back a few minutes later, Space next to him, shivering with fear. "Oh my god, Space!" Morality squealed, a small grin appearing on her face. Space didn't reply, he was staring blankly at the space behind them. "What's up?" Anger groaned tiredly. (Anger was really calm right now, when was the last time he'd did that?) Space was trying to say someone but his lips were moving and nothing was coming out. He raised his finger and pointed behind them, they all turned, eager to see what it was. Morality screamed, she saw it first, shortly followed by Wheatley and Anger who began to run. GLaDOS was no longer awake, no one had realised her eyes were closed, either she had fallen asleep or she was...dead. The doors burst open behind them as a huge wave of water made it's way towards them. It didn't help that they had been walking non stop for hours but some how they had found a bit more will power to run the last bit, besides, this time their lives depended on it. As you have probably figured, electronics, such as the cores for example, don't mix well with water.


	9. Take cover!

They were running as fast as they could through the last of the corridors, if you listened carefully, you could just hear the distant laughter of Vivienne. (no surprise there) Morality had now realised that GLaDOS was no longer awake so was trying to catch up with Anger so she could help her. Unfortunately, her legs had began to go numb and she could no longer feel her feet so there was very little chance she was going to make it. They could see where they were trying to get to, only a set of double doors stood in their way. The water was catching up with them, crashing against the walls and demolishing everything in its path. "Where's Wheatley?" Morality huffed as they approached the door. "Donno!" Anger shouted in reply. She was still trying to reach GLaDOS but she was failing miserably. They hadn't realised that Wheatley was a terrible runner, presently, he was swimming in water, getting pushed through the corridors with the current. They all dived through the double doors, (literally) landing on the floor with a crash and watching as the water rushed towards them. Anger, even with GLaDOS on his back, grabbed Morality and pulled her to the wall, all of them shutting their eyes tightly. The water rushed past, taking Wheatley along with it. "For gods sake, help me!" Wheatley yelled as he was carried away on the current. Vivienne had stopped laughing, I guess she wasn't too happy that no one died. Space had ran to take cover behind a telescope (it was justSS randomly sitting there, probably belonged to Cave or something) He walked over to the two androids who were staring at each other dreamily, like they were having a telepathic discussion on if they should kiss or not. "Guys, we've gotta go and find Wheatley" Space looked at GLaDOS and raised an eyebrow. Anger stood up and lifted her on his back again, her suit soaking wet from sitting on the floor. "Don't even ask" Morality's directed Spaces' gaze to the hall in front of them. The walls were dripping with water and the floor was ruined. GLaDOS stopped breathing, she had left them. They began to run, Wheatley would be fine, probably, GLaDOS was their top priority.


	10. Him

The androids were now stammering through the hall, all of them barely able to walk in a straight line. Anger was now carrying GLaDOS in his arms, bridal style (lol) and Morality was literally staring at the ground, her neck couldnt handle any more pressure. Space was nearly crawling, his knees were sore and it hurt to straighten them. For about five minutes now, they could hear a moaning ahead of them, it was obviously Wheatley for he was talking to himself...as usual. During the five minutes they had walked...about four metres, they could just fall asleep happily but GLaDOS was still not breathing. This was worse than the potato incident that she was in before. I'm sorry, did i say incident? I meant scheme that Wheatley came up with when he took over the facility. Anyway, it was about three metres till they reached their target but they would be lucky if i took them, let's say, ten minutes, twenty minutes tops. Just reminding you, Wheatley had just been carried away in water, and he was an android, so if you haven't guessed yet, he was sparking. "Vivienne" Wheatley mumbled, that was all he could get out.  
"What?" the androids couldn't hear him.  
"Vivienne" he reached a hand out towards the other side of the room but they never caught on. About two minutes later they wandered into the room and sighed at the figure in front of them, this would be the best time to run but they really couldn't be bothered. Vivienne was standing in the middle of the room, her back to them. "V-Vivienne" Morality squeaked, reaching a hand out towards her.  
"I'm so sorry" she replied shakily, she turned to look at the androids, her hands and face covered in deep red blood.  
"What have you done?" Wheatley managed to shout out, sparking wildly.  
"I-I'm so,so s-sorry" she burst out into tears, staring at the blood on her hands.  
"Whose blood is that?" Anger grumbled, pointing at her hands.  
"I-it's mine" Vivienne weeped and pressed her hands on her stomach. They could just make out a huge wound on her stomach...a knife handle stuck out and she wrapped her hands around the handle. "Vivienne, don't you dare, that'll kill you" Morality warned her, if she pulled it out like GLaDOS had done, she would most likely die as well. "I didn't mean for this to go this far, he just...wouldn't stop. I was going to let you all go but...he changed the plan. I'm so, so sorry. Please...please forgive me" Morality screamed, it wasn't very loud but she tried as hard as she did the complete opposite of what GLaDOS did, she pushed the blade in further, the blade now puncturing her kidney. The blood soared out and she fell to her knees. "Vivienne, what have you done?" Wheatley had built up the strength to get up and was now standing next to him. Vivienne grinned sadly and mouthed a final "sorry" before falling to the ground, the life drained from her eyes. "What did she mean by 'him'?"  
"me" 


	11. Surfe

They turned slowly, looking in the direction where the voice had came from. Neither of them could make out who it was, he was lurking in the shadows. There's quite a lot of shadows in this place isn't there? Anyway, Morality didn't really care who he was, she was too busy tending to Vivienne who was lying lifeless on the floor. "Vivienne?" she whispered and shook her response. She was lying in a puddle of her own blood, she was on her side and Morality glanced at her back. The knife had penetrated through her spinal cord, she must have been one strong android. Her face had gone a deathly pale and her eyes were wide open, staring into nothing. "Leave her, she was a disappointment" The figure groaned causing Morality to look up. Wheatley looked at her, an obvious signal for her to stand with them. She got the message and stood up on her feet before walking over beside Anger and lacing her fingers with his. "Where's Curiosity?" Space asked suddenly, wiping off a drip of water that was making its way down his cheek. The figure giggled and walked out from the shadows, he was another android who they hadn't seen before. "I'm sorry about you Vivienne, she was disobeying me, I had no choice" He grinned evilly as his gaze came across GLaDOS who was lying on the floor, dead. "YOU HAD ASA MUCH CHOICE AS ANYONE ELSE!" Morality suddenly screamed, she looked angry. Large metal wires sprouted from his back and stretched to the ceiling, he was now attached to the mainframe rather than Vivienne. "You want to know what happened to Curiosity?" he looked Space in the eye who returned the look with a nervous nod. He clicked his fingers and the lights above the shadows all flickered on, one by one. They all gasped, straight in front of them, in a large seat which was hooked up to wires, was Curiosity. She was emotionless and still, her eyes wide and glowing a bright yellow. "Curiosity!" Space yelled and ran over to her. She seemed to be mumbling the same sentence over and over again. "Space, Space...help me" she said under her breath. It would be impossible just to pull her out the chair for they would probably kill her, she looked like a part of the circuit. "I'll help you, don't worry,Curiosity, stay with me" he started to fiddle about with the wires but Wheatley ran over and pulled him away. "Space, you'll kill her if you do the wrong thing, we must negotiate" he suggested quietly, obviously he had learned from the incident before when he...took over. "GLaDOS, dear me, looks like she's dead" he shook his head in disgust.  
"What is your name? What have you done with Curiosity?" Morality yelled.  
"I am Surfe and I am afraid, your friend over there, is a part of a complicated weapon...a nuclear weapon. You take her away, the facility and he whole of Aperture goes down with her." he grinned at the androids who were staring at him.  
"Wheatley, what do we do?" 


	12. plan

I-I don't know...I'm not built to take this much pressure!" he lied, he knew that the only option was to pull her from the wiring but...what good would that do? They would all die for sure. "C'mon then, figure something out, don't make me end up bringing my turrets into this" he rose into the air and enclosed himself in a glass room, giggling to himself and watching them from the window. He was no longer in view so a screen flickered on and he was staring at them, his voice echoing through the speakers. "Get on with it!" he yelled and rolled hi eyes.  
"All we can do is pull her out of that" he frowned at them, glaring slightly at Surfe who was shaking his head in doubt. "Guys, you're forgetting about GLaDOS, if we hook her up again, won't she be able to fix this?" Space suggested, looking at Morality who had the lifeless GLaDOS in her lap. "w-we can try" Morality looked like she was about to cry, her voice wavered and was slightly high pitched with nerves. "But how? Surfe is attached isn't he?" Anger groaned, sounding a little sympathetic for GLaDOS which was kind of weird. "Haven't you ever hacked into something before?" Wheatley smiled and walked over to the glass window that was underneath the room which Surfe was in. "We can hack into here, attach GLaDOS to the device over there...like Chell did to me...and, it's a painful process but, it'll work" he gazed into nothing when he thought of Chell...ah, memories. "Right, turn round, professional hacker here to get the job done" he smiled and gestured for them to turn round in which they did. There was a loud smash and the androids turned round to see what had happened. Surely enough, the glass was broken and he was grinning happily to himself. "Piece of cake" he exclaimed and they all stepped inside, moving cautiously around the glass, the incident with GLaDOS ind of created a phobia. "Quick put her on" Anger placed her on the small leather seat that stood in front of them and stepped back. "Are you sure?" Space asked, biting his lip. "Do it" Wheatley replied and nodded at the young android. Space took and deep breath and pressed the button. Two wires shot out from the chair and hooked themselves onto GLaDOS' back. This somehow brought her back to life, she gasped and looked around in confusion, blood was being pumped through her body and she was regaining the colour in her face. "What? What?" she looked like she was hyperventilating or doing a sitting down dance or something. "It's the only way" Morality smiled reassuringly as GLaDOS was taken down through the floor. A few seconds later, all that could be heard was the screaming of GLaDOS and Surfe as they were both taken apart and assembled, the plan was working.


	13. sisters

The screaming stopped and a loud clanking of machinery could be heard from beneath them and a bundle of wires began to rise from the centre of the chamber floor. "Wheatley?" Morality mumbled as she caught the first glimpse of GLaDOS. GLaDOS was limp, she was attached to the mainframe but she looked dead. "GLaDOS?" a voice came from outside the room they 'hacked' into. They ran out to see Curiosity standing below her, eyes wide and confused. "Space!" She screamed when he ran towards her and they threw their arms around each other, hugging tightly. They parted and joined the others who were staring at the GLaDOS who was still and emotionless. "I-is she dead?" Curiosity asked quickly, she had no idea what was going on as for she wasn't exactly there when it all started. "I'm not sure" Morality bit her lip and crouched down next to Vivienne. Space actually looked like he was going to burst out into tears but Curiosity lay her head on his shoulder and he shuddered. Surfe had disappeared...which was odd for there wasn't many places he could run to, and anyway he had just been disconnected from the mainframe so would probably be in pain. Morality reached her arm out and ran the back of her finger along her cheek. "Don't touch her" they all looked up to GLaDOS who had suddenly recovered from her anemia. Her wound had healed and her clothes were no longer ripped and covered in blood. Morality was reluctant to what she said and pushed a strand of hair of Vivienne's face. It was a sad sight to see, she looked so peaceful but the puddle blood she was lying in changed the mood completely. "I said don't touch her!" GLaDOS shot down and made Morality stand up by hooking her finger under her chin. "I said 'don't'" Morality gulped loudly and backed away from her slightly. GLaDOS bent down beside VIvienne and lifted her onto her knee, looked into her eyes and...cried. The androids were shocked, this was the first time she had ever cried...did she know who Vivienne actually was? Was she important? Wheatley felt sympathetic and placed his hand on her back. "Who is she?" he smiled kindly and she looked up at him, her eyes watery and tears pouring down her cheeks. "S-she's...m-my...s-si" she never finished, she burst out crying and let the tears fall, she had been holding this feeling in for such a long time, there was no point in keeping it away for more years to come. "Who?" Curiosity butted in. "She's my...sister"


	14. Don't tell me what to do

The androids gasped at what they had just heard, Vivienne and GLaDOS were sisters...what a messed up world this is. Anyway, Anger was standing still with his mouth agape, staring at the tearful GLaDOS on the floor. "No worries" GLaDOS sniffed, she was just another android, nothing important." She smiled and rose into the air once more. "What! GLaDOS but she's your sister!" Morality screeched and looked at her in disgust.  
"WAS my sister, she's nothing but a corpse now" she blinked the tears away and took a deep breath.  
"And Surfe?" Curiosity added, being curious as usual.  
"A cousin, he was a disappointment to this family but...who cares, neither of them were important" she shrugged and opened her eyes wide. "Why am I telling you this? What gives you the right to ask about my family?" She looked at Wheatley for an answer.  
"They're family, you can't just abandon them!" He replied with a frown.  
"Watch me! I don't care about those two...androids who ruined my life-" she was cut off my Morality.  
"She says 'sorry'" Morality said gently, it was a really sweet was she said it, her voice was sympathetic and kind.  
"She says what?" GLaDOS didn't know if she had heard right.  
"Sorry, it was a prank that went wrong" Wheatley added. GLaDOS gulped and looked back at Vivienne, GLaDOS had never looked so guilty in her life, she was always strict and fierce but now she was...different. That is something I thought I would never say but that is what she was like right now. "She didn't mean for this to happen, it was meant to be a harmless prank" Space explained, lacing his fingers through Curiosity's. He didn't like suggesting things to GLaDOS or doing anything like that for it usually resulted in death ect. "Where's Surfe?" GLaDOS asked in a worried tone, a weird thing to hear. Well, speak of the devil for at that exact moment, Syrfe walked through the door. When I say 'walked' I mean limping and dragging himself along. "Who killed Vivienne?" GLaDOS asked sternly and looked at him. "M-me" he stuttered and looked away, biting his lip. It was obvious he was afraid of her, he probably just wanted control. GLaDOS reacted in a very calm way and walked up to him, pressing her finger on his chest. "Are you afraid of a little neurotoxin, Surfe?" She asked with a giggle.  
"No" he replied simply.  
"Good" GLaDOS gave him a gentle shove and the floor opened slightly behind him, causing him to fall into another enclosed room.  
"GLaDOS!" Morality screamed at her, she was killing her family.  
"Morality, shut up! He was a pain, Vivienne didn't deserve to die! And if you try and stop me from doing anything one more time, you're going down there with him." She said sharply and Morality backed away behind Anger. "What am I going to do with you?" GLaDOS tapped her finger against her hip. "Wheatley, I have a certain someone I want you to meet" Wheatley looked up at her and gasped at the figure who emerged from behind her...it was Chell. She was older than before, her skin was wrinkled and she looked like she was dying. Wow, there are load of characters in this story aren't there? Anyway, they all stared at the elderly Chell, none of them could believe their eyes.


	15. Dying

Wheatley felt his stomach churn as Chell stared deep into his eyes, she looked so sad and disappointed like she was expecting this to happen. Chell smiled gently and closed her eyes, a small tear escaped from under her eyelid and made its way down her cheek. The tear dripped off her cheek and landed on the floor, she opened her eyes and looked down at her wrinkled hands. She was old, a few centuries old and she wasn't going to last that much longer. A hand grabbed onto her hand and she smiled again, looking up to see Wheatley above her. He was in tears, he didn't care that she was old, all he cared was that she was back with him again, this way he knew she was safe. The androids were watching the two of them in silence, except from GLaDOS who was looking away impatiently. "I'm sorry" Wheatley said under his breath, Chell place her other hand on top of his. "I forgive you, Wheatley. I always have, please, don't worry about me." To tell the truth, this is the most Chell had spoke to him before and these words hit Wheatkey hard. She didn't want to cause him trouble, maybe it was because of the incident before...or, maybe she was just too modest for that. She was too sympathetic but, he had never seen that side of her before, he had her all wrong, this made him cry harder and tighten his grip on her hand. "Wheatley?" Morality whispered quietly, it was like he had completely forgot about what was happening around him, like Chell and himself were on their own small apologetic world. He ignored her and looked into Chell's elderly eyes, this was the most dramatic silence the androids had ever seen. "Wheatley" Morality said again, this time with a bit more urgency.  
"Leave me alone" he replied quietly, turning his head slightly towards them. GLaDOS was still upset over Vivienne but she didn't feel like shouting or getting angry, this was probably only a temporary thing but the androids knew to keep a note of this moment. "Wheatley, leave her, she's dying" GLaDOS tried to sound a little gentle but it didn't come out the way as she had planned. "I don't care! Leave me alone!" He shouted and turned back to Chell. GLaDOS placed a gloved hand on his back but he smacked it away. "P-please...l-leave me a-alone" he sobbed and sniffed loudly. Chell had only a few minuted left, she was weak and could hardly lift her head up, her eyelids were becoming heavy and she was wheasing slightly. "P-please don't die, no, please" he begged quietly and sobbed harder as he watched her eyes close.


	16. Family

"Chell...?" Wheatley mumbled quietly, his head hanging as he felt Chell loosen her grip on his hands. "P-please don't leave me" he sobbed and closed his eyes tight.  
"Wheatley" Chell used the last of her strength to lift his chin up slightly, he looked her deeply in the eyes. "Chell, please do-"  
"Let me go, Wheatley. It'll be okay" her voice was soft and he heard her breath slowing down. "But-but...I don't want to be left alone again...I can't do it again. I just can't" Wheatley let the tears flood from his eyes, he had to remember this moment...the last time he would ever see Chell. "Please, Wheatley, please" Chell smiled reassuringly and Wheatley stood up, he laced his fingers with hers. "Wheatley, it'll be okay...I promise" Chell leaned forward slightly, and Wheatley did the same. He closed his eyes and their lips pressed together and they kissed. Moments after, Wheatley broke away, Chell fell back into the chair slowly, her eyes were closed, her breathing had stopped. She had passed away. After a few minutes of staring and a sudden realisation, Wheatley fell down to his knees and broke down into tears, all but Morality ran over to him and gave him a quick hug. "Calm down, you'll be fine." She rubbed his back on small circular motions, for some reason this seamed to calm him down a little. Morality has came out of her shell a but hasn't she? She's never talked this much before. "H-how do you know? Without Chell, I'm alone. I have no one else in my worthless life!" Wheatley cried loudly, surprising the other androids who were listening in. "You're not alone" Space chirped sympathetically. This was a surprise to Wheatley, he didn't understand, . Chell was the closest family he had...wasn't she? He looked back at the androids who were watching him. "Wheatley, we're your family too" Curiosity said quietly and wrapped her arms around Space. (Aww, cute) The androids all smiled at him, he was looking at them in shock, his eyes wide and mouth gaping open. In case you've forgot; GLaDOS was growing impatient, even though she still felt like bursting into tears because of Vivienne, she knew she couldn't handle the sympathy the androids were showing each other. "Enough!" She suddenly yelled, her eyes growing a bright yellow. The androids jumped on fright and looked up at her, Wheatley peering through the tears in his eyes, still gripping into Chell's hand. "Wheatley leave her" She ordered and looked him sternly in the eyes. "No!" He screeched, closing his eyes tight and gripping Chell's cold hand tighter.  
"Wheatley, you better come along" Morality said softly, slightly biting her lip.  
"B-but-but Chell...She-she" he could hardly speak and a puddle of tears had began to form around him. You've probably forgot this too; he had just been washed in with a wave of water so he was still sparking wildly. Everyone, even Wheatley had either forgot or were just ignoring it, it was probably nothing serious. "Wheatley!" GLaDOS screamed, making Wheatley jump again. He hesitated for a second and ignored Morality who was urging him to move but after a few seconds, he stood up and sniffed. It took a lot of will power to do what he did next, he took and deep breath...and let go of Chell's hand, letting it gently fall onto her lap.


	17. Time for change

He stood with the other androids, tears flooding from his eyes and running down his cheeks. Morality and Curiosity were rubbing his back reassuringly at the same time as watching the angry GLaDOS who's face was stained with tears. Wheatley however, refused to look at her, he stared blankly at Chell, ting hard to ignore the tears that were gathering in his eyes and tickling his cheeks. Space was frowning which was a very odd thing to see him doing, GLaDOS sighed and glanced to her right where a large metal claw had begun to make it's way through an opening in the floor. The claw retracted and dragged out Surfe, he looked so tired and sad...the kind if look when you've just been hit by a small blast of neurotoxin. "What have you done to him?" Curiosity mumbled, she still hadn't caught up on the earlier events. "I-I..." GLaDOS felt so guilty, she felt so sad and mournful. Although she wanted to scream at the group who was staring at her, she still felt like lifting Vivienne into her arms and crying forever. She looked over at Vivienne sadly and then back at Surfe who had just been placed down on the ground. "What's happening?" Curiosity whispered to Wheatley, he ignored her and continued to stare at Chell. Curiosity bit her lip and turned to Morality, "what's happening?" Morality looked up at her sadly, "I don't know...she seems more...human than ever" They all turned back to GLaDOS who was now approaching Surfe. Her next move was weird...everyone gasped as she said it, she lifted his chin up slowly and smiled, "I'm sorry" she whispered, looking deep I to his eyes as his mouth dropped open. "Are you okay?" Space squeaked.  
"I'm fine" GLaDOS replied calmly with a kind grin. Her eyes widened when she realised what she had just done. "Wait, no! What-what's happening...oh no" she was in a small state of panic causing all the androids, but Wheatley who was still in tears, to look at eachother in confusion. "GLaDOS?" Anger muttered under his breath.  
"Oh my god no!" She screamed and wrapped her arms around her head.  
"What's wrong?" Curiosity said as GLaDOS crouched down.  
"Stay away!" She yelled at them and they backed away slowly, Wheatley only moving a small bit, trying not to walk too far from Chell. GLaDOS had her mouth slightly open and her eyes closed tight, I don't know what was happening but it mustn't be good. Surfe stammered to the back off the group, shaking like crazy and choking on the neurotoxin that had caught on the back of his throat. "What about Vivienne?" Morality whispered quietly.  
"Leave her!" GLaDOS replied and closed her eyes tighter. "I'm sor-...no!" GLaDOS seemed to be trying to say something but then stopping herself. A large glass pane rose from the floor and separated the androids from the silent GLaDOS who was still crouched on the floor. The metal plates that cover the walls of the chamber closed over the glass causing the. To loose sight in GLaDOS. After minutes of silence, the glass and wall retracted and the androids stepped into the chamber again. Looks of confusion on all of their faces, but Wheatley was smiling, he could see Chell's sweet face again. "GLaDOS?" Surfe whispered from behind them, she looked up at them, her eyes a deep blue in colour. "Not GLaDOS...Caroline"


	18. Who's fault?

No one but Wheatley knew what she meant, GLaDOS was gone, freeing Caroline from the grasp of Cave Johnson's invention. Surfe, he didn't have a clue what she was on about, what had happened to his cousin? Caroline looked up at them with a small smile, her eyes flickered and then shone a bright blue, although she looked human, she was still an android and was still attached to the mainframe. "GLaD-...Caroline?" Wheatley stuttered, that name, Doug (Doug Rattman) used to talk about her and Cave a lot. This brought back memories, memories of his first few years in Aperture, when GLaDOS had just took over. These memories were strong enough to move his gaze away from Chell. "C-Caroline?" He repeated again, the androids all looked at him in confusion, Caroline sighed guiltily, "I said 'no' but he-he just wouldn't refuse. He was dying and, I was too modest but...I had no choice" she explained to him.  
"W-what about Doug?...Did he have to die too? Die because of that horrible neurotoxin incident that you forced him into doing. You may think he was crazy but-but...companion cube and I were the only people he would talk too...it's not his fault that he was like that" Wheatley felt himself starting to cry again, but he held the treads back even though it made is eyes and head throb painfully. "I'm sorry Wheatley, you do know that it was just-just a big experiment?" She smiled nervously, her hair resting gently on her shoulders.  
"An experiment? We're just a part of an experiment?...what about Chell...did she really have to suffer through all that?" His lip began to quiver and he sniffed.  
"I-I" she didn't know what to say, it had been so long since she had been herself, there was a slight part of a GLaDOS still inside her, trying hard to break through but she was currently trying to get rid of her, she was just a pain, an experiment that went wrong. "You have no idea what Wheatley went through! He's been lied to, tortured, thrown into space and god knows all what!" Morality screeched, Caroline looked down at her feet and frowned, it really wasn't her fault. "I was just drained into a computer! It's really not my fault, why won't you just believe me?" She replied harshly.  
"Times have changed" Anger groaned, he was just staring at her for some reason.  
"P-please just-just believe m-me" Caroline sounded like she was about to burst out into tears. Well, what were you expecting, she's suddenly found herself back to normal and she's being accused of something she didn't actually do. Wheatley walked over to Chell and wheeled her over to Caroline. "This is what happens when things like this go wrong!" He shouted at her, a single tear now escaping from his eye. "It's not my fault! GLaDOS was a completely different personality! I am not her anymore! I am Caroline not GLaDOS!" Her voice was slightly husky, obvious she hadn't talked in a while, Wheatley looked end straight in the eye. "Don't blame it on Cave, you should of saw this coming."


End file.
